<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Potions by ChianyeYue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215890">Love Potions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue'>ChianyeYue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>@半架空世界，瑞斗與哈利同時代，瑞斗七年級，哈利四年級。</p><p>@已經想寫很久但沒勇氣寫的一篇文哈哈。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, 瑞哈</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@半架空世界，瑞斗與哈利同時代，瑞斗七年級，哈利四年級。</p><p>@已經想寫很久但沒勇氣寫的一篇文哈哈。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果說這個世界上有什麼是哈利最不喜歡的，就是虛偽的兩面人。<br/>
像馬份家族對於混血家庭與麻瓜家庭出身的學生嗤之以鼻的傲慢態度，頂多說他們就是些自視甚高的混蛋；亦或像是布萊克家族對於跳脫純血傳統的叛徒給予毫不留情的抹消，他們只是些觀念偏狹又陳腐的怪胎。</p><p>但利用足以誘惑人心的英俊五官擺出溫柔的嘴臉，張開那雙刻薄且邪惡的唇吐露美麗詞句，用冰冷而傲慢的雙眼偽裝出虛假的笑，心底其實滿是傲慢及輕視，縱容邪惡的行為，討好教授，操控那些崇拜他的學生。</p><p>英俊、聰明、溫柔、誠懇、才華洋溢，他的美好特質受眾人吹捧，實際上內心卻冷酷無情且惡毒，霍格華茲七年級，極端偏心史萊哲林又虛偽至極的霍格華茲現任男學生會主席——湯姆．魔佛羅，瑞斗。</p><p>一個絕對史萊哲林的史萊哲林。<br/>
哈利認為這世界上不會有人比他更適合『蛇』這個形象，特別是當他那雙眼睛盯著你看，就如蛇一般狡猾，透著笑意，卻又不明言，沒多久便發現自己處處倒楣遭殃，各種小意外會發生，被不幸纏繞，才知道自己惹到了什麼，而他發誓他曾經從湯姆．瑞斗的眼中看見愉悅的嘲諷。</p><p>哈利不知道自己怎麼就招惹了對方，處處受到針對。<br/>
即便是面對葛萊分多的學生也溫和可親的態度，只要碰上哈利，就會轉變為嘲笑與刻薄，吐露的每個字儘管禮貌，卻總帶著利刺。</p><p>更讓哈利傷腦筋的是，史萊哲林學院的人喜歡看對方的臉色，一知道哈利是他們學院最有權力的學生會主席的眼中釘，便隨時隨地花招百出對付哈利，而湯姆．瑞斗知曉後，只是用冷酷的視線望著狼狽的哈利，對周遭學生們惡劣的竊笑置之不理，更經常不著痕跡地抹去那些惡劣的行為。</p><p>哈利深信，只有極少數的人能看穿對方的真面目。<br/>
他非常希望自己有一種能讓人說出真話的武器，將那張偽裝的面具扯下，而這必須求助於和瑞斗同樣在霍格華茲中絕無僅有的天才，恐怕唯有喬治與弗雷這對雙胞胎堪稱匹敵。</p><p>=====</p><p>致親愛的哈利</p><p>我們看了你的信，這能解決你的小小煩惱。<br/>
絕對能夠讓你討厭的人放棄欺凌你，眼神茫然，癡癡傻笑，坐立不安。<br/>
這絕對是這個世紀我們最偉大的發明！！</p><p>弗雷&amp;喬治</p><p>=====</p><p>那封信隨著餐廳空中飛撲而來的貓頭鷹一起降落，附上一個小包裹，裡頭有一瓶泛著珍珠光澤的魔藥瓶，大概一口的份量。儘管如此，要將這兩個惡作劇大師的偉大發明給男學生會主席吃下，哈利還是稍有猶豫的，一個弄不好，在容易記恨的湯姆．瑞斗面前露出了馬腳，也許會慘遭報復。</p><p>正當他傷腦筋時，榮恩還在一旁大快朵頤，讓他忍不住想，若瑞斗也像榮恩那樣對食物來者不拒就好了。</p><p>｢阿利，你不疵嗎？｣榮恩口齒不輕地說，這時餐桌另一頭傳來一些聲音，｢喔，又是那些愛諂媚的傢伙，我們今天吃得比較晚。｣榮恩會這麼說是因為他們往常總是快速結束早餐離開餐廳，避免哈利和那些成群結黨的惡霸碰面，那些人都是高年級的，非常囂張卻又受歡迎，因此哈利總是吃盡苦頭。</p><p>｢他們過來了。｣哈利剛想站起身離開，卻已經來不及。</p><p>雷斯壯比誰都更快走到他前方，指著他們還沒能夠吃的一道菜，那是最受學生們歡迎的雞肉餡餅。</p><p>｢你們應該不用吃了吧。｣他的聲音壓根不像是詢問，更接近威嚇，分明史萊哲林那兒也有，偏偏硬是要搶哈利這桌的食物。</p><p>｢完全不用。｣榮恩立刻回答。</p><p>｢波特，我手昨天被魔藥弄傷了，你能幫我把它端過來嗎？｣雷斯壯用慵懶的態度說，但哈利很清楚他的手根本完好無缺，那只是找人麻煩的一種花招，｢你應該不會不想幫忙吧。｣</p><p>｢好。｣</p><p>通常哈利會反抗，事情往往就會變得更糟，但這次哈利乖巧地端起那道菜走向史萊哲林餐桌，觀望他行動的人都露出嗤笑。哈利抓緊弗雷和喬治給他的魔藥瓶，先不論這到底是什麼，哈利知道他不能夠放過這次絕佳的機會。</p><p>哈利端著盤子走到瑞斗以及其他七年級史萊哲林的面前，那時他們風姿綽約的男學生會主席正與身旁的馬份聊著什麼，直到哈利走近後才發現他的存在，只需要一眼，就能明白雷斯壯一臉竊笑代表的意義，瑞斗的朋友們知道他與哈利不合，所以總愛用盡各種手段來捉弄那可憐的男孩，倒不是瑞斗喜歡或者指使這樣做，但他也從來沒有阻止。</p><p>｢哈利，｣瑞斗溫和的嗓音喊他，嚇得哈利僵在原地，一度以為對方發現自己偷做手腳，卻沒有，｢你不必做這些，如果你想要，可以留在我們這裡吃。｣</p><p>｢不、不用…我不餓，我吃飽了。｣哈利搖搖頭，他知道如果自己留在史萊哲林餐桌，會有什麼樣的下場，那看似溫柔的話語背後，通常都不懷好意。</p><p>｢你太瘦了，該多吃點。｣瑞斗提醒著，然後停頓一會兒又說，｢我記得，你還有兩場勞動服務，上次沒有找我報到。｣彷彿無意提起，嘴角上揚，但哈利記得他明明沒有被罰勞動服務，不知道什麼時候數量竟又增加了，｢是最近學業過於疲倦，讓你忘記了嗎？｣</p><p>言下之意是提醒哈利不要忘記拒絕他的下場，哈利抿住下唇，硬著頭皮在瑞斗身邊的空位坐下。在哈利看來，瑞斗的脾氣一直都相當古怪，難以捉摸，如果不激怒他，他其實也不會有什麼多餘的舉動，只是哈利經常都不愛服從，所以總會收到更多的勞動服務。</p><p>每一次勞動服務，瑞斗都會要求哈利輔助他準備一些魔藥材料、搬運圖書館的書籍、整理教室等雜活，老實說，那大概是瑞斗與哈利少數能夠和平相處的時光，瑞斗偶爾會與他聊些魔法和魔藥，哈利也因此明白對方學識淵博且聰明絕頂，美中不足的是，瑞斗喜歡的黑魔法相當偏門並且危險，遭社會列為禁忌的項目尤其多，光是他對哈利敘述的那些都足夠把哈利給嚇傻的，瑞斗腦中某些思想特別陰暗、充滿偏見、冷酷無情，與他對外的形象截然不同，哈利老是不懂為什麼其他學生或喜歡他的教授們都看不出來瑞斗是個怪胎。</p><p>『因為我不會對他們說這些，你知道，只是其中一點都會嚇跑他們。』</p><p>『為什麼是我？學生會主席你幹嘛一直對我說這些，我不想知道！』</p><p>『為什麼是你？』瑞斗聽到那個問題時好像覺得很可笑，『因為反正你說出去也沒有半個人會信，我為什麼擔心呢？』隨後他會停頓一下，然後揚起冰冷傲慢的笑，那是從來不會在他人面前露出的陰暗面貌，看起來特別邪惡，『哈利，你當然會保密，對吧——我呢，向來特別憎惡洩密者。』</p><p>哈利後來明白，只要有其他人在場，瑞斗就會徹底無視哈利的存在，任由其他人對哈利欺凌嘲笑，哈利深信，瑞斗的內心肯定樂此不疲。</p><p>｢給你。｣哈利這時候將餡餅遞給瑞斗，瑞斗稍顯訝異。<br/>
哈利擔憂對方不會吃他下藥的那塊，當然，因為瑞斗是個特別敏感且神經質的人，就算偽裝得再完美，有些東西他也是絕對不會碰，就哈利所知，各種節日時從各學院蜂擁而至的禮物，瑞斗要不是轉送身旁的友人，就是丟棄。</p><p>｢謝謝你的好意，哈利。｣<br/>
沒想到瑞斗接過哈利遞來的盤子，沉默不語地吃下，哈利必須承認，對方吃東西的側臉都顯得那麼英俊，這讓他心中有股不明來由的罪惡感。<br/>
｢你等一下要參加魁地奇練習嗎？｣<br/>
那句話讓哈利嚇出一身冷汗，他本以為這會馬上生效，但瑞斗看起來與往常無異，只是與他搭話。</p><p>｢…對、對啊。｣</p><p>｢葛來分多已經贏下兩年的魁地奇比賽冠軍，要是我們的搜捕手有你的才能，肯定不會年年都第二名吧。｣那雲淡風輕的談話不知道讓多少人心中暗自驚慌，由於湯姆．瑞斗這樣優秀的存在，所以每年都是史萊哲林得到學院盃，但這兩年哈利加入葛來分多的魁地奇隊伍，葛來分多連續兩年得到魁地奇冠軍，使得史萊哲林完美的紀錄被破壞，這相當沒面子，瑞斗肯定也暗自表示過不滿。</p><p>｢你知道，你不是史萊哲林相當可惜。｣瑞斗繼續輕描淡寫地說，一邊喝下早餐的咖啡，｢你會很適合當個史萊哲林，我喜歡你在黑魔法防禦術上的表現，我聽說你很優秀。｣</p><p>｢男學生會主席你應該要公平地看待每個學院的比賽，不是嗎？｣</p><p>｢當然，葛來分多得到冠軍我也備感榮耀。｣瑞斗彎起嘴角，這個學校只有哈利膽敢這樣對他說話，老是暗示他的偏袒，不正面回答他的慷慨之詞，｢——特別是你，哈利，你是霍格華茲最好的搜捕手，我也喜歡你的比賽。｣</p><p>瑞斗的話讓哈利的臉一陣發燙，就算知道對方壓根不喜歡魁地奇，那仍舊相當動聽，他不曉得為什麼那形狀優美的雙唇可以如此自然吐出這些甜美謊言。</p><p>哈利一直瞧著瑞斗的臉，卻沒發現異常。<br/>
這時瑞斗伸來的指尖輕輕調整哈利穿得歪扭的領口，攪亂哈利的思緒。</p><p>｢我、我自己可以。｣</p><p>｢你真的太瘦了，哈利，多吃點，否則會長不高的。｣瑞斗微笑。</p><p>又有其他人想找瑞斗說話，哈利只能默默站起身走回自己的學院餐桌，直到重新坐下後他才又重新想起自己在對方的食物中加入藥劑的事情，看來那是徹底失敗，瑞斗的行為舉止沒有任何變化，沒有弗雷說的會癡癡傻笑、坐立不安，他與其他學生交談的模樣仍舊沉穩溫和，一如往常。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈利上完整天的課程後昏昏欲睡地回到葛來分多塔，他和榮恩一路討論著查得利砲彈隊今年是不是又會墊底，沒有注意到迎面而來的一年級生，那名學生一看見哈利就興奮地大喊，臉上泛著崇拜之情。</p><p>｢波特先生！他在交誼廳門口等你，我想你應該要先知道！｣<br/>
那句摸不著頭腦的通知令哈利一頭霧水，不清楚他指的是誰，｢是瑞斗先生！他來到交誼廳說想見你，接著就在門口等著，他等了一個小時了，肯定是很重要的事情！｣</p><p>｢什麼？｣哈利愣住了，那個姿態高傲的男人竟會願意站在門口等待一個小時，這是多麼不可思議的事，大概跑來通知他的一年級生也這麼想。</p><p>｢他為什麼要找你，你又招惹他什麼了嗎？｣</p><p>｢我怎麼知道。｣哈利馬上回答榮恩的問題，但他心底隱隱擔憂著對方發現自己給他下藥的事情，跑來興師問罪，但那也不用守在門口等一個小時吧。</p><p>哈利加快腳步趕到了交誼廳路口，只見胖女士滿臉愉悅地望著就站在她不遠處的湯姆．瑞斗，那個人正背靠著牆，闔著雙眼暫做休息，微微蒼白的肌膚襯著黑髮，先不論他的性格如何，他的外貌的確是吸引人的，哈利可以明白為什麼連長期與史萊哲林交惡的葛來分多學院女孩們也為之心動的理由。</p><p>哈利讓榮恩先離開，他不想因為自己幹的蠢事牽連到榮恩，自己反正已經是對方的眼中釘，不會比現在的狀況更慘了。</p><p>｢瑞斗先生。｣哈利走過去，略顯緊張，｢你怎麼會來這裡？｣</p><p>｢哈利。｣瑞斗立刻睜開那雙眼，一瞬間哈利彷彿能看見那參雜著深綠的眼眸中耀動出喜悅的光輝，雙唇勾起美麗的弧度，在他臉上恰到好處，｢我想見你。｣<br/>
哈利覺得這狀況肯定是瘋了，他甚至懷疑會說出這話的瑞斗是不是誰用變身水偽裝的，但又有誰會偽裝得這麼粗劣。</p><p>｢你、你為了見我才來的？但是我…我應該沒有勞動服務……｣</p><p>哈利的話還沒說完，突然感覺瑞斗靠得很近，那修長的手臂將哈利撈進懷中，幾乎是撞在瑞斗的胸口，哈利可以聞到對方長袍上染著的藥草香，瑞斗的手指輕輕抬起哈利的下顎，哈利驚恐得差點發出尖叫，幸好四下無人。</p><p>｢不，只是突然覺得…太久沒看到你，我很想念你的聲音。｣</p><p>｢我們早上不是才見面？｣哈利驚愕地說，他的下巴差點闔不上，｢那、那個，瑞斗先生…你…你是不是……｣立刻意識到對方的不正常，這絕對不是平時瑞斗會說的話，儘管他還是那樣溫和有禮，舉止優雅，儘管他嘴角還是掛著迷人的危險笑容，但其中的含意截然不同。</p><p>哈利腦中突然閃現一個可怕的想法。<br/>
那瓶魔藥。<br/>
不是沒有作用，而是早就起作用了，只是在瑞斗身上的表現與哈利的預期不同，哈利腦中混亂無比……而且，這個症狀，與其說是他擅自認定的瘋癲藥，不如說更像是——『愛情魔藥』。</p><p>『絕對能夠讓你討厭的人放棄欺凌你，眼神茫然，癡癡傻笑，坐立不安。』</p><p>哈利承認，弗雷和喬治說的沒錯，只要讓瑞斗死心踏地愛上自己，的確不會再受欺凌，但那對雙胞胎真的徹底害慘了自己，他有種想將他們掐死的衝動。<br/>
這不該發生，不該這樣的。</p><p>｢哈利，你看起來臉色不太好。｣</p><p>｢呃、呃…瑞斗先生，我認為你可能…有些狀況，我們該去找史拉轟教授……｣</p><p>｢我覺得挺好的。｣瑞斗聳聳肩，他輕撫哈利的臉頰，感覺那發燙的肌膚，哈利不曉得原來被那雙誘惑人心的眼睛盯著，是這樣令人緊張的事情，｢如果你想要什麼魔藥，我能替你調製，如果你是擔心你的魔藥學成績，我也可以親自教你，這方面我很擅長，也只有你能夠有這樣的殊榮。｣</p><p>｢你當然擅長，我很感謝，可是……｣</p><p>哈利心煩意亂，總不能說希望瑞斗自己調製愛情魔藥的解藥吧。<br/>
在哈利思考著藉口時，瑞斗竟捧起他的右手，在手背上落下輕柔的一吻。<br/>
這舉動讓哈利感覺自己的後腦不斷發疼，那確實不像他所知道的湯姆．瑞斗，瑞斗不會這樣溫柔地對他，不會這樣溫柔細語，不會這樣微笑。</p><p>老實說，哈利有種奇怪的感覺，他不怎麼習慣眼前這樣的瑞斗。<br/>
此刻的瑞斗彷彿將所有關注都放在他的身上，無視他們兩人還待在葛來分多塔門前，隨時可能有學生經過。</p><p>｢瑞斗先生。｣</p><p>｢你該喊我湯姆。｣瑞斗說，此刻他的態度透出強硬，讓哈利一度以為他恢復正常，｢我不喜歡你違背我的話，你當然能這樣叫我吧？｣</p><p>彷彿被蛇纏繞住脖子，讓哈利無法呼吸，只好放棄抵抗。<br/>
沒想到就連中了愛情魔藥，瑞斗仍然能維持態度優雅，散發出威脅的氣息。</p><p>｢湯、湯姆…｣哈利第一次喊對方的名字，｢…能帶我回你房間嗎？｣</p><p>瑞斗挑起眉，很意外哈利提出這要求，但這讓他心情愉快。<br/>
他不知道怎麼了，他一向不喜歡除了他幾個交好的友人以外的人踏入他私人的空間，現在卻能允許哈利，他本來就對哈利．波特這個喜歡反抗他的葛來分多學生不怎麼反感，經常特別留意哈利的一舉一動，但現在哈利的主動要求完全符合他來迎接哈利的目的——他對哈利有種至今無法判明的渴望。</p><p>當然他完全能理解哈利不希望別人看見他們。<br/>
腦中有些奇妙的感覺遮斷了某些控制自己的思考，瑞斗知道現在的自己不正常，但又順從著這毫無道理的行為，執行體內湧出的慾望。</p><p>他想把哈利關在自己的空間，不讓他回到葛來分多塔。<br/>
這前提是，他必須把哈利誘騙回房間才行。<br/>
沒想到哈利自己進來了。</p><p>他們來到史萊哲林的地窖，哈利身上蓋著回房拿的隱形斗篷，所以沒有人注意到哈利的存在，慶幸瑞斗雖然中了愛情魔藥，那掩飾與說謊的能力也沒有變得遲鈍，順利讓四人宿舍內的其他人離開，只剩下哈利與他。</p><p>｢這樣好嗎？｣哈利問。</p><p>｢他們明白自己該怎麼做，偶爾他們會讓我獨自擁有一些私人空間。｣瑞斗冷笑，當他提及希望雷斯壯他們離開的時候，那些人都各自使眼色，話也不說就離去，｢明天早上離開也不必擔憂，沒有人會看見你。｣</p><p>哈利不想去問為什麼會需要空無一人的宿舍，估計想在深夜爬上男學生會主席床上的人還挺多的，這些讓人難以接受的勾當，哈利忍不住胸口翻騰。<br/>
所以，這個世界上真的會有讓這個男人心動的存在嗎？<br/>
不是靠愛情魔藥，而是真正的感情。</p><p>｢哈利，｣瑞斗喊他，哈利感覺到對方來到他身邊，｢我很高興你能來。｣</p><p>｢瑞…湯姆，你該早點睡，明天早上你們七年級的課程很早吧。｣<br/>
哈利想早點把瑞斗給哄上床，然後他就可以偷溜去找妙麗製做解藥。</p><p>｢那些課程對我來說很簡單，就算不參加也無所謂，教授們也會原諒我。｣瑞斗毫不介意哈利的勸，靠上前，撥開哈利零亂的瀏海，露出令人心動的笑容，｢我只想多一點跟你在一起的時間。｣</p><p>哈利還來不及說什麼，聲音便被濃烈的吻封住。<br/>
當唇接觸，哈利頓時頭皮一陣發麻，他被迫抬起頭來，對方的手指沒使用什麼力氣卻不容抵抗地支著哈利的下巴，舌鑽入唇瓣之間，攪弄溫暖濕潤的口，引起一陣酥麻的電流不斷刺激著全身的神經，哈利的手揮舞著想要抵抗，最終卻發軟地抓住對方的長袍，徹底陷落，徘徊於那甜美無比的舒適感之中。</p><p>好不容易，哈利的視野恢復光亮，首先入眼的就是那一抹淡然的笑，深邃的眼底流露戲謔的欣賞，滿意於哈利泛紅的臉頰、濕潤的綠眸以及迷茫的神態，指尖輕觸那微喘的小巧雙唇，又是一啄，舌尖撫過哈利的唇瓣。</p><p>哈利感到昏眩，那可是他第一個吻，不知道感覺那麼好。<br/>
但一想到這是來自他最不願親近的湯姆．瑞斗，胸口便一陣慌亂。</p><p>｢哈利，我想再吻你，你會允許吧。｣<br/>
瑞斗的墨綠色雙眸與哈利自己的綠眼截然不同，透著一種深暗神秘的冷漠光輝，被那種目光盯著，就好像受蛇綑綁的獵物，無法逃竄，瀕臨死亡，哈利有種沒辦法抵抗的錯覺，只能乖巧點頭。</p><p>他被壓入柔軟的床中，兩人手指交握，當瑞斗覆上他時，哈利感覺對方的體溫比他想像中還要灼熱，本以為瑞斗是冷血的，不可能溫暖。<br/>
哈利眼睜睜看著對方的唇與他的分開，然後緩緩下滑至頸部，直到胸口，長袍被拉扯，那種搔癢的奇妙感覺竟讓哈利感受到一絲快感，腦中黏黏糊糊，還以為自己才是被下藥的那個人——突然他清醒過來，一想到『藥』讓他瞬間冷汗直冒，手一推，用盡所有意志力和力氣才將對方推開。</p><p>｢湯姆，我、我不想…呃…｣哈利慌忙爬起。</p><p>｢你不想？｣那時，哈利幾乎可以看見瑞斗眼中閃過的一絲紅光。<br/>
那讓哈利打顫，不確定是不是自己看錯了，因為一瞬間瑞斗的表情非常殘酷、扭曲，好像不是他，彷彿那種隱藏的黑暗情感不小心探出頭。</p><p>｢我很喜歡你，我、我只是覺得我們可以慢慢來，｣哈利找了個藉口，他曾看過書上介紹愛情魔藥的症狀，知道現在這些都不是真的，他必須小心翼翼說服這個人，以免他突然抓狂，｢我、我想準備個禮物給你，需要些時間，呃…｣哈利苦思著字眼，想藉故離開房間去搞到解藥，這狀況越是拖延越是一種折磨，瑞斗清醒後肯定會殺死他，｢所以，我們明天再約見面，你覺得如何？｣</p><p>｢原來如此，我很希望滿足你所有的要求，｣瑞斗並沒有馬上同意，只是沉思一會兒，｢我不想讓你覺得討厭，通常我不會如此急躁。｣他更喜歡慢慢引誘他渴望的獵物，一點一點侵蝕對方，在他們的腦中逐漸裝載關於自己的事情，釣出那些藏於人心的小祕密，讓他們盡情對自己吐露後再以此威脅利誘，這也是瑞斗擅長的做法，而現在這樣確實…太過急躁，不合自己的作風。</p><p>但他腦中有個聲音催促他，讓他覺得現在不佔據哈利不行。<br/>
他不允許任何人搶走哈利，或者比他更親近哈利。<br/>
他現在就想要。</p><p>｢因為我是這樣迷戀你，哈利．波特。｣</p><p>那句話讓哈利胸口劇烈震盪，莫名的悸動，瑞斗的微笑霸占住他的思考。<br/>
盯著瑞斗那流轉著魅惑柔光的眼眸，視線不偏不倚與哈利相接，並且直達最深處，彷彿連靈魂也會被對方穿透、啃食，明知道危險，哈利卻挪不開眼睛。</p><p>｢我想與你待在一起，不希望你離開。｣</p><p>｢但、但是…我是葛來分多的學生，而且你是男學生會主席，這是犯規……｣</p><p>｢規則可以改變，當然我不會讓你一直都跟著我，但至少到早上。｣瑞斗親吻哈利紅透的臉頰，細碎的吻異常溫柔，｢到早上前，你都屬於我。｣</p><p>梅林啊。<br/>
這是他知道的那個湯姆．瑞斗嗎？<br/>
哈利幾乎要被對方低沉好聽的嗓音給誘惑住，從進門後哈利的心臟就沒減速過，覺得胸口隨時都可能碎裂，他相信，如果瑞斗用這種方式追求任何一個人，絕對無往不利。</p><p>｢你應該不是想撇下我，回到你那些葛來分多的好朋友們那邊去吧？｣<br/>
瑞斗用冰冷卻優美的聲音問，嚇出哈利一身冷汗，哈利深知瑞斗隱藏起的陰沉性格，不隨他意的人總是會遭殃，恐怕愛情魔藥也沒能改變那一點。<br/>
可見那有多麼根深蒂固在瑞斗的人格之中。</p><p>｢當、當然不是…絕對不是。｣哈利心虛地說。<br/>
瑞斗滿意於他的答案，獎勵似地對哈利微笑，那實在英俊極了，讓哈利懷疑這個世界上為什麼創造出這樣一個完美的男人，卻給予他孤僻傲慢的內心。</p><p>｢以前我對你是有些刻薄，但那也完全是因為你的特別。｣瑞斗說，拉過哈利讓他能夠坐在自己懷中，面對瑞斗時，哈利能清楚看見對方眼底接近病態的寵愛，｢我的男孩，從現在開始我會讓你意識到的。｣</p><p>哈利有種可怕的想法，讓他打從心底發冷。<br/>
他甚至覺得喝下愛情魔藥前的瑞斗還比較溫柔和善，現在哈利覺得自己隨時可能被對方給殺死，只要自己稍微讓瑞斗產生懷疑，忌妒他喜歡別人。</p><p>｢——我會成為你最重要的存在，令你無時無刻不想到我。｣<br/>
哄小孩般的甜美嗓音，卻沾染著劇毒，正一點一點滲入哈利的胸口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷斯壯自認為很熟悉他那位優秀好友的習慣，瑞斗從不會明顯表現出自身的喜好，當然，作為霍格華茲的男學生會主席，勢必要顯得公正不偏頗，但雷斯壯也知道一個史萊哲林是愛護學院的，不管他們做了什麼，儘管有時候稍微過份了一些，瑞斗也會看在史萊哲林學院的份上出手協助。</p><p>只要是湯姆．瑞斗所說的話，教授們多少都會信任。<br/>
這也讓跟隨在瑞斗身邊的他們越發變得猖狂，適當的時機下瑞斗也會暗示他們收斂些，畢竟，鄧不利多可不如其他教授那般容易唬弄。</p><p>瑞斗對周遭的人沒有太多偏好，當然他更偏愛史萊哲林，尤其是那些純血家族出身的，瑞斗是傲慢冷酷的，和他們一樣喜歡黑魔法，沉醉於那些可愛的邪惡小玩意兒，那是只有幾個極為親密的友人才知道的秘密。<br/>
即便如此，他大多表現得溫和可親，掛著優雅的笑臉，雷斯壯常會打從心底佩服，到底是什麼讓瑞斗能夠在面對外人時裝出那種與本性相差甚遠的模樣，分明打從心底瞧不起那些愚蠢、幼稚的傢伙。</p><p>但唯獨對待一個人時，瑞斗會卸下那張面具，儘管不是很明顯，但雷斯壯隱約意識到瑞斗希望他們讓那傢伙閉上嘴，因為當所有人都吹捧史萊哲林時，唯有那小子到處嚷嚷，公然指責他們學院最優秀的學生。</p><p>每一次，雷斯壯都能看見瑞斗雙眼中沉澱的陰暗變得更深，那是連他們這些友人都恐懼的，那小子不知道是沒有察覺，還是天生就如此愚勇。<br/>
偏偏那小子還是葛來分多最好的搜捕手，搜捕手往往會成為學生們的崇拜對象，這絕對不是件好事，哈利．波特，對他們而言就是個礙眼的存在。</p><p>今天也必須想出辦法惡整那小子。</p><p>然而，當雷斯壯與布萊克一大早吃完早餐回到地窖，便碰見在桌前書寫一張空白羊皮紙的瑞斗。光是那樣就夠讓人吃驚的，像瑞斗這樣的聰明學生，絕不會在課堂前才趕著完成作業，總是不知不覺完成所有羊皮紙的他竟被人看見在一大早補作業，七年來還是頭一次。</p><p>而且他心不在焉，墨水暈開在他那因為有些潔癖而總是一塵不染的羊皮紙上，過了許久都沒有動筆一個字。</p><p>｢湯姆，你今天狀況不佳嗎？｣雷斯壯忍不住問，｢要不我們幫你跟教授請假？｣</p><p>｢你今天早上也沒和我們一起去餐廳。｣</p><p>｢不必，｣瑞斗輕聲地說，難得一張羊皮紙他竟一個字都寫不出來，將它揉成一團後一眨眼成了灰燼，｢早上的魔藥學會跟哈利碰上面。｣</p><p>｢那小子？喔…說起來他第三堂課確實會跟我們見面。｣雷斯壯想起四年級的課程剛好會跟他們七年級換教室，或許是能在門口撞個正著。</p><p>但就為了這個？雷斯壯不禁納悶。<br/>
這恐怕是瑞斗七年來第一次將會交不出教授佈下的作業，不清楚瑞斗是否有一個好理由。</p><p>｢他似乎對你來說很特別，你老是在講他。｣</p><p>｢當然，｣瑞斗勾起滿意的笑容，一瞬間連眼神都變得柔和，｢我迫不及待能夠見到他了。｣雷斯壯要不是知道瑞斗一向允許他們捉弄哈利，恐怕會以為瑞斗正迷戀哈利．波特呢，但這絕無可能，所以雷斯壯只將那當成一種錯覺。</p><p>瑞斗想起稍早的事情，哈利匆匆對他說要去上課，本想陪哈利一道去，但哈利吞吞吐吐地表示擔憂瑞斗還沒完成教授給的作業，或許會影響到超勞巫測。<br/>
比起哈利，超勞巫測毫不重要，但哈利親切的關心讓他愉悅，因為哈利說『不希望影響湯姆』，哈利是善良的，當然，哈利一直都如此，那份耿直在曾經的自己眼中一直顯得有些愚蠢可笑，真不知道那時候為什麼會有那種想法，哈利的所有特質都是值得疼愛的。</p><p>總之，哈利．波特的一切就是美好的代名詞。<br/>
就連亂翹的頭髮、呆滯的圓框眼鏡，在瑞斗眼中都相當迷人。<br/>
瑞斗喜歡那雙祖母綠寶石般的眼睛，從以前就喜歡，但現在看著更令他心神蕩漾，無法專注，尤其當哈利的臉出現在腦中或者近在眼前，他就突然無法思考，腦袋中一片空白，明明是很簡單的作業也寫不出半個字。</p><p>｢不過，哈利．波特真的是自大又傲慢的傻瓜，已經被罰那麼多次勞動服務，到現在還是學不會閉嘴。｣布萊克一如往常地嘲笑哈利，往往這一舉動都會得到瑞斗不痛不養的安撫，那張臉掛著微笑，他們自然將這理解為讚許。</p><p>｢但鄧不利多老頭很喜歡他，我真懷疑那老頭的品味，也許已經開始有些老人癡呆了吧。｣雷斯壯聳聳肩，大聲嘆息，｢他根本沒有什麼特別的地方，一個沒腦袋空有肌肉的葛來分多，只有魁地奇稍微像樣些罷了。｣</p><p>他一邊想找個瑞斗身邊的位置坐下，但就在他往下坐的時候，那張椅子就這樣憑空消失，他整個人重摔在地，一時間還搞不清楚是誰的惡作劇。</p><p>一陣聲響撕裂空氣，他猛然抬起頭來，對上瑞斗居高臨下看他的雙眼，頓時嚇出一身冷汗。本該盈滿笑意的深色眼眸竟透出冷冽無比的光芒，深處盤繞著一股陰暗殘忍的黑，雷斯壯從沒見過他這位好友如此陰冷的眼神，他甚至不知道對方可以露出那樣冷酷的表情，這不該是對著他們這些好友的，瑞斗不會對他們做什麼——但他突然感覺呼吸困難，不，是真的呼吸困難。</p><p>｢湯、湯姆……｣連布萊克也有些慌，看雷斯壯脹紅著臉就知道正發生著什麼不好的事情，但他動彈不得。</p><p>｢滾。｣說出那句話的同時，雷斯壯突然可以呼吸了。<br/>
他連忙爬起來，和布萊克兩個人道別的話也不說就匆匆逃出地窖，一路上撞見其他史萊哲林學生，對於他們慌張失措的模樣都充滿不解，沒有人知道剛剛發生了什麼事情，只是看見瑞斗獨自坐在地窖裡頭。</p><p>瑞斗嘴角掛著一抹微笑，一種奇異、不像是他的迷茫表情，儘管他還是相當英俊，卻有那麼一絲違和。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>｢妙麗！快點幫幫我！！｣</p><p>｢天啊，哈利，你怎麼到現在才出現，我還以為你要遲到了。｣妙麗在魔藥學的教室外碰上哈利，他氣喘吁吁，神情狼狽，｢你整個早上去哪裡了，也沒有跟我們一起吃早餐——｣</p><p>｢我、我徹底完蛋了，這一次我真的死定了。｣哈利臉色蒼白，回頭四處張望好像怕誰會出現，｢妳一定要幫我，但妳不可以告訴其他人。｣</p><p>｢你做了什麼？｣妙麗用質疑的神情瞪他。</p><p>｢我——｣<br/>
哈利將昨天在食物中下藥以及所有目前為止發生的事情全都告訴了妙麗，他能夠觀察到妙麗越皺越緊的眉頭，以及那抿緊的嘴唇。</p><p>｢你瘋了，你怎麼能做這種事情！我早就說過，你們都覺得弗雷和喬治很好玩，但其實他們做的那些東西很危險——｣</p><p>｢我知道，但妳一定要幫我，我需要愛情魔藥的解藥。｣</p><p>｢要是你被發現怎麼辦？而且，梅林，還是男學生會主席，你很可能會害我們被扣很多分——｣妙麗的語氣好像那才是所有問題的重點，但也表露同情，｢我知道你肯定因為這個一晚都沒睡好，但你也不能翹掉上午的課呀。｣</p><p>｢我用了很多藉口才離開，否則他根本不會放我走，妳不知道他的真面目，要是被他發現我偷溜了，他絕對會讓我好看——｣</p><p>｢那個瑞斗先生嗎？｣妙麗質疑的口吻好像壓根不敢相信溫柔的瑞斗會做這種事情，｢你該親口對他承認錯誤，好好道歉，他一定會原諒你的。｣妙麗對瑞斗的印象很好，即便是個史萊哲林，也不會對麻瓜出身的學生表現出輕視的態度，畢竟他一直都溫文有禮，何況學業極為優秀。</p><p>就算是愛情魔藥，妙麗知道也有分效果強大的迷情藥水，或是功效比較微弱幾個小時就失效的，因此她想像中的瑞斗也不會真的做出什麼太誇張的事情。</p><p>｢妳沒親眼看見他的模樣——｣</p><p>｢哈利。｣<br/>
飽含溫柔的嗓音突然響起，傳到哈利耳中卻成了來自地獄的低鳴，他緊張恐懼地轉過身，面對聲音的主人，｢哈利，很高興在這裡見到你。｣<br/>
微帶笑意的深邃雙眼盯著哈利直看，彷彿怎麼樣都看不夠，英俊的少年用足以融化許多人的嗓音問候，盈滿笑容的表情卻讓妙麗瞠目結舌。</p><p>｢湯、湯姆…｣哈利馬上查覺到他周圍沒有平日如黏巴蟲緊緊跟隨的幾人，｢你怎麼一個人出現在…｣</p><p>｢等一下七年級會在這裡上課，我想快點見你，所以提前來了。｣瑞斗伸手扶正哈利歪一邊的眼鏡，那舉動讓哈利紅透了雙頰，｢我看到你和葛蘭傑小姐聊得正愉快，我知道你們是很好的朋友，｣瑞斗的眼神輕輕飄向妙麗，那微瞇的雙眼竟流露明顯的敵意，妙麗還以為自己看錯了，｢但你真的不該和這些人在一起，他們是愚蠢又粗魯的生物，沒有任何資格接近你——她只是一個麻種。｣</p><p>｢我的梅林呀！｣哈利尖叫，他連忙伸手遮住瑞斗的口。<br/>
哈利不敢相信，就算瑞斗再怎麼樣失態也不該說出那句話，瑞斗一向重視形象，花了數年的時間在霍格華茲確立他聰明、溫柔、勤奮的美好優點，雖然哈利很討厭瑞斗在眾人面前掩飾本性的行為，卻也不忍見到對方將多年的成就毀於一旦，就因為一瓶失敗的愛情魔藥，導致七年來他精心打造的面具被徹底揭穿，萬一瑞斗恢復神智，這絕對不是一件好事。</p><p>幸好妙麗沒聽清楚對方說的話，只是好奇地看著哈利的反應。</p><p>｢我不知道你討厭那個詞。｣</p><p>｢是不喜歡。｣哈利皺起眉頭，他的表情有些難過，卻不單純是因為瑞斗喊妙麗『麻種』，而是自己做的事情讓他心生愧疚，｢如果你不再提，我會更喜歡你，而且我、我跟妙麗沒有什麼，只是朋友。｣</p><p>｢好吧，｣瑞斗闔上眼想了想，儘管不完全認同但他能為了哈利做些改變，｢因為她是你的朋友，所以我可以容忍，哈利，我不想做任何讓你討厭的事情，我希望你能更喜歡我，如同我熱烈愛著你一般。｣</p><p>當哈利因為這句話而屏住氣息、脹紅著臉時，瑞斗悄悄藏起袖口內的魔杖，本來他考慮著讓這個麻種巫女倒楣，但要是哈利知道他暗地裡做這些，恐怕會不太高興，他不能讓哈利知道自己的心思，更不能讓哈利察覺自己的意圖。</p><p>要折磨一個人，還有很多其他方法。<br/>
他當然能夠把那些接近哈利的、欺凌哈利的，或者是對哈利說一句惡言惡語的人全部都整慘，就算是史萊哲林中多年的友人，也未有手下留情的想法，那些人也不過是霍格華茲中陪襯自己的事物，遠不及哈利．波特重要。</p><p>瑞斗這時從隨身的袋子中拿出一本書，那是他今早精心準備的，儘管這本書很早就買下，卻遲遲找不到時機，畢竟這之前他們關係都挺糟糕，現在終於能交到哈利手上。哈利滿心困惑地看著那本精緻的書皮，『魁地奇球隊戰術大解密』，一本瑞斗絕對不會去看的書，哈利抬頭看向瑞斗。</p><p>｢給你的禮物，你上次想要買這個，但你和那紅頭髮都愁沒有錢，不是嗎？｣</p><p>｢……你、你那時候也在斜角巷？｣哈利很震驚，那是這學期開始前的事情，他和榮恩在斜角巷買東西的時候偶然看見的，最終沒能買下，而是買了上課用的新大釜，他不曉得那時瑞斗也在場，恐怕是偷偷摸摸地聽見了他們的談話。</p><p>｢你喜歡嗎？｣</p><p>｢很喜歡，我一直都想要。｣哈利由衷地說，若不是知道瑞斗的狀況不一般，他可能真的會非常感動。</p><p>｢太好了，我知道你會喜歡，我希望你知道，我能為你準備所有你想要的東西，比起你身邊那些寒酸的朋友們，我更能滿足你。｣</p><p>瑞斗似乎是打從心底快樂的，哈利從沒見他笑得如此燦爛。<br/>
那大概也包含忌妒，從瑞斗見到妙麗後便展露出從未有過的敵意，在此之前瑞斗也不喜歡麻瓜家庭出身的巫師、巫女，但基本上都無視他們，不會表達這樣露骨的厭惡，他的掩飾一直都非常好，也是為什麼哈利不喜歡他總虛偽地裝模作樣，認為他表裡不一。</p><p>哈利很難說自己沒有受到影響，就算是魔藥的作用，當像瑞斗這樣百般溫柔地讚美、訴說愛意、獻殷勤，哈利感覺自己很難招架得住。<br/>
當然，他知道不能當真。<br/>
經歷昨晚與瑞斗待著的時間，他發覺自己也沒有那麼討厭這個人，吻很甜蜜醉人，他對此竟毫無反感，甚至產生了一些不明來由的好意，哈利認為自己有責任幫瑞斗恢復正常，唯一的憂慮是對方在魔藥解除後會怎麼對付自己。</p><p>｢呃，你不是有其他課嗎？｣哈利尷尬地說，他發現周圍的人漸漸多了，甚至有些人在偷聽他們講話，｢我、我們等一下可以見面，我也該走了。｣<br/>
瑞斗的表情明顯不願意，還想與哈利待更久一些，哈利深怕他會說出什麼異常的話來，連忙揮手要他稍微彎低點身子，令人驚訝的是，瑞斗竟真的彎身。</p><p>他可是那個湯姆．瑞斗，從來不可能對誰垂下那顆高傲的頭顱，但他確實這麼做了，哈利心中頗有感慨。</p><p>哈利附在他耳邊說幾句後，瑞斗點點頭揚起一抹醉人的微笑。<br/>
他在哈利的側臉親吻，那一幕被很多學生看見了，他們吃驚且好奇的眼神刺得哈利全身皮膚發燙，直到瑞斗愉快離開前，哈利的頭都不敢抬起。</p><p>｢我明白了，｣妙麗在一旁突然說，哈利幾乎忘記她還在，她的聲音有些恍惚，｢我立刻幫你準備解藥，但你要想好怎麼讓他喝下，越快越好。｣</p><p>妙麗親眼見到瑞斗後終於理解了事情的嚴重性，決定幫助哈利。<br/>
哈利想，他大概這一生都不會再看見妙麗用那種不可思議又敬佩的表情瞧自己，彷彿此刻他是魔法世界的救世主，做了所有人都不敢做的事情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哈利偷偷摸摸地走過獵人小屋後又往前走了一段距離，踏入教授們要學生不能夠擅自踏入的禁忌森林，他之前來過這兒，單純為了探險，卻被瑞斗撞個正著還處罰兩天勞動服務。但那是他第一次看見對方的真面目，因為如瑞斗那樣行為端正、形象良好的學生，竟犯了校規在禁忌森林中遊蕩，搞一些不為人所知的勾當，當時，瑞斗手上沾著某種動物的血，不知道是去做什麼了，在哈利的逼問下瑞斗說他養著一隻嚇人的寵物，當那條巨蛇竄出來對哈利威嚇時，哈利覺得自己差點昏過去，以為自己會死在禁忌森林。</p><p>自那之後，本來一直待他不錯的湯姆．瑞斗，突然整個人都變了。<br/>
這才是真正的他，哈利後來才意識到自己揭開了不該被揭開的秘密。</p><p>哈利來到他們那次碰面的地方，高瘦的少年已經等在那兒，來回踏著草坪，焦躁而冰冷的面容在看見哈利的身影時瞬間化為難以模仿的俊美笑容，無法言明的魅力衝擊哈利的心臟。</p><p>｢——哈利，你來了。｣瑞斗靠近時用一種彷彿滑過來的腳步，手指輕柔地碰觸哈利的臉，還沒來得及做出抗拒，急促又濃烈的吻就落在哈利唇上，甜蜜又酥麻的舒適感浸染全身，哈利的手臂忍不住攀上對方的背部，允許瑞斗將他揉進溫熱的長袍之中，許久才放開他。</p><p>｢你、你下次可以先說…｣</p><p>｢我太想你了，你該知道這有多難抑制。｣瑞斗的指尖在哈利的臉頰摩娑，彷彿怎麼樣也摸不夠，｢要不是你說有禮物要花時間準備，我一刻也不想與你分開。｣</p><p>｢喔，我、我也是，湯姆，我也很想你。｣哈利回答，他知道自己這樣說就會換得對方的笑容，那真的該死的英俊，瑞斗本來的皮膚一直都有些病懨懨的蒼白，但此刻因為愛情魔藥而呈現一種恰到好處的紅潤氣色，使瑞斗看來更好看了，他恨死對方的外表，那絕對也是湯姆．瑞斗為何如此得人心的理由之一。</p><p>哈利說服瑞斗離開的理由，就是約在空堂時間跟瑞斗在禁忌森林見面，並且到時候會準備一個禮物給瑞斗當作補償，精心準備的，這自然讓迷戀哈利的瑞斗欣然接受，只是這短短分別的時間讓瑞斗相當難熬——他脾氣不太好，所以當他鎖住雷斯壯那張煩人的嘴趕來這裡時，沒有人有膽量追問他想上哪兒去。</p><p>哈利從口袋拿出一個小瓶子，非常漂亮的水晶瓶。<br/>
那確實像是精心準備的禮物，哈利看起來有點擔憂，彷彿害怕會被拒絕，不知道是什麼，但只要是哈利準備的瑞斗都願意接受。</p><p>｢呃，這個…我為你調製的醒神湯，也許能幫助你超勞巫測。｣</p><p>｢你很好心，哈利，我知道你為我著想。｣瑞斗收下那個禮物，沒有表示任何懷疑，這讓哈利大大鬆了一口氣，｢我該怎麼感謝你？｣</p><p>｢不、不需要，你應該在晚上吃晚餐前把它喝下去……｣</p><p>｢我知道了，我會按你的要求做。｣瑞斗親吻哈利的眉心。</p><p>瑞斗細長的手指輕輕勾住哈利的指尖，親暱地允許哈利靠在身旁，但這只讓哈利的心情感覺更糟，只要一想到當對方喝下解藥後，他們的關係將徹底恢復原狀，甚至對方可能會一輩子詛咒他，哈利就開心不起來。</p><p>哈利不禁質疑自己，難道他真的期待被瑞斗溫柔對待嗎？<br/>
或者期待瑞斗變成一個真正的好人？<br/>
就像現在這樣？</p><p>不，他並不希望瑞斗完全變成另外一個人。<br/>
著迷於哈利的瑞斗，不論哈利說什麼都不質疑，哈利每次與瑞斗爭論某些黒魔法是否恰當的時候，那傢伙冷嘲熱諷的高傲姿態，此刻全都不復存在，眼前這個人變得完全不像是瑞斗了。</p><p>哈利其實只是希望對方能夠對自己公平一些，像對待其他學生一樣，而不是處處針對、百般刁難，畢竟對所有人溫柔的瑞斗似乎只討厭他，就因為他無意下撞見瑞斗的秘密，那種感覺並不好。</p><p>但哈利不想用這種手段去博得歡心、獲得喜愛，愛情魔藥什麼也不能改變，當它恢復原狀，對瑞斗來說他或許仍然是那個討人厭的哈利．波特。<br/>
對方的笑臉、甜蜜的語言、專注的眼神，當藥效失去後將不再擁有這份關愛，哈利很清楚，這些不真實的著迷表現，終究無法取代來自真心的情感。</p><p>這真的糟透了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>到了那天的夜晚，哈利對於瑞斗是否喝下解藥的事情一直忐忑不安，更擔憂對方喝下解藥之後的反應，他在葛來分多交誼廳來回走動，遲遲無法坐下。</p><p>『梅林啊，地板會給你走出坑的，如果你真的那麼在意，去地窖打聽看看？』<br/>
當榮恩聽說這件事情並且給他建議後，哈利懷疑榮恩瘋了，因為事不關己所以才說得出那種瘋話。</p><p>他怎麼可能去地窖自投羅網？<br/>
哈利本來是這麼想的，但他還是在心神不寧的驅使下獨自走到地窖前，卻沒想好該怎麼做才能見到瑞斗，他還是把隱形斗篷待來了，想著該不該披上它闖進地窖，但若他能夠在這兒遠遠看一眼瑞斗，或許就會知道那傢伙的狀況是不是徹底恢復正常。</p><p>這時候地窖的石門突然敞開，當那名學生走出來時哈利嚇得往後退，因為那是湯姆．瑞斗，瑞斗一眼就瞧見哈利鬼鬼祟祟的模樣，卻沒有如哈利所想的衝他發怒，反而露出微笑。</p><p>｢哈利，我正想見你。｣</p><p>光是那句話，哈利便猜想瑞斗壓根沒動那瓶解藥，滿心懊惱地想，自己應該親眼看著對方喝下的。</p><p>｢很晚了，我聽見諾特說你在門外晃蕩。｣瑞斗突然伸手抓住哈利的手臂將他拖近，那力氣有些痛，彷彿不想讓哈利從手中溜掉，但哈利不以為意，｢進來吧，現在地窖都沒人，我的宿舍也沒人，我請你喝奶油啤酒。｣</p><p>｢呃，我不用……｣</p><p>｢我堅持。｣<br/>
哈利無法拒絕，他想確認那瓶解藥現在在哪兒，如果可以他希望立刻讓瑞斗喝下，然後鎮重道歉，也許這會減輕一點罪惡感。</p><p>瑞斗邀請他進入房內，裡面的確空無一人。</p><p>｢雷斯壯和布萊克呢？｣</p><p>｢我有預感今晚你會來找我，所以我在等你。｣</p><p>哈利愁眉苦臉地找了張椅子坐下，萬一他今晚沒來，不曉得瑞斗會不會又跑到葛來分多塔找他。他看著瑞斗轉身拿來兩個漂亮的水晶杯，倒滿奶油啤酒，哈利感激地收下，口中的溫潤香甜有助於他開口說明事情的原委，他覺得只要他坦白說出瑞斗是被下了愛情魔藥才變得那麼奇怪，瑞斗就會願意喝下解藥。</p><p>｢湯姆，早上給你的那個東西…其實是…｣</p><p>｢愛情魔藥的解藥？｣<br/>
冰冷一瞬間擒住哈利的心臟，他抬起頭凝視眼前的瑞斗，腦內充斥著混亂的思緒，手中的杯子差點滑出他顫抖的手指。眼前那墨綠色的眼眸中沒有癡迷、沒有溫暖，哈利才猛然發覺那深處沉澱著隱隱發作的憤怒，哈利不懂自己為什麼沒有第一眼就發現，這個人是原原本本的湯姆．瑞斗。</p><p>｢你——｣<br/>
哈利立刻站起的身體突然傾倒，就像斷線的木偶失去重心。<br/>
哈利全身乏力，手中的水晶杯摔落地面灑得到處都是，但瑞斗手中的魔杖輕輕一揮那些痕跡就消失無蹤，冷眼旁觀著哈利癱軟在地上的可笑模樣，當他晃動魔杖將哈利慢慢移到床上時，那眼神還是一樣相當冷酷。</p><p>哈利用盡他能使出的最後一絲力氣掙扎，卻只是差點滑下床。<br/>
一隻手臂輕易扶住他，並無視他的努力將他重新撈回床上。</p><p>｢小心，萬一跌傷了該怎麼辦？｣瑞斗溫柔而低沉的嗓音迴盪在房內，哈利總覺得耳邊響著回音，他還看得見對方、聽得見對方，卻好像隔著一層玻璃，視野霧茫茫的，彷彿中了神智不清的咒語，｢這不會傷害你，我只是減少彼此需要花費的時間，讓你安份點。｣</p><p>｢湯、湯姆，你……｣</p><p>｢你喊我那個名字，通常我不會讓人喊我那個名字，｣瑞斗卻歪著頭沉吟著一會兒，最後展露微笑，｢很好聽，我特別喜歡，我能允許你繼續那樣喊。｣<br/>
很意外的，那令人討厭的麻瓜名字被哈利這樣喊後，他卻不那麼討厭了，本來任何人只要喊這個名字他都會發自內心詛咒對方，但哈利不同。</p><p>｢你難道已經…解藥……呃……｣哈利感到頭暈目眩，說不出完整的話來，唯一可能讓自己變成這副德性的原因，恐怕是剛剛瑞斗讓他喝下的奶油啤酒，被下藥了，不知道是什麼藥，哈利確實感到一種恐懼，不確定對方會怎麼報復。</p><p>哈利知道，瑞斗要是想要，可以非常殘酷。<br/>
瑞斗可以讓任何一個學生住院，甚至把無辜的人搞到精神崩潰。</p><p>然而，輕柔而甜蜜的吻印上哈利的唇，讓人難以想像的舒適，哈利一時間還以為愛情魔藥又起了作用，但這一次對方的吻異常濃烈，同時帶有一絲強硬與脅迫，溫暖與冰冷竟能夠同時存在，鑽入哈利的骨髓、侵入他的身體。<br/>
漫長的吻讓哈利全身微微發抖，喉嚨發出片段的喘息，瑞斗對於那聲音特別滿意，瞇起的雙眼中隱隱流露出愉悅的情感，那種帶著殘酷的嘲笑引起哈利背脊一陣陣戰慄——沒有寬容與顧慮，充滿危險與佔有的吻，哈利了解到之前瑞斗給予的吻都不如這個吻來得強烈。</p><p>｢不、別……｣</p><p>｢這不由得你說，哈利，這是懲罰。｣瑞斗輕聲說著，彷彿在安撫一個孩子那樣溫柔，但那些話卻相當可惡，｢你發誓你給我下藥不是想搏取我的關愛？｣</p><p>｢我不是…你…別……｣</p><p>手腕傳來一陣鈍痛，哈利知道那是瑞斗緊抓著他。<br/>
他看見那端正的眉眼壓低，用一種陰暗卻又充滿魅力的表情打量哈利全身，視線幾乎要穿透哈利的靈魂，使哈利感到一種被人看透的不自在。<br/>
手指挑了個讓哈利顫抖的位置，搔癢般地輕撫。</p><p>｢或許你不知道，我這個人，最恨愛情魔藥。｣</p><p>｢我、我很抱歉，湯姆，我不該…但我真的不知道那是愛情魔藥……｣</p><p>｢喔，親愛的哈利，後悔已經晚了。｣瑞斗微笑，但似乎還是喜歡聽哈利對他說抱歉，｢我不會原諒那些試圖愚弄我的人，該怎麼讓你明白呢？｣</p><p>修長的手指輕輕解開哈利的襯衫，然後抵著他的胸口一路緩緩下滑。<br/>
那優雅的威脅讓空氣停滯，呼吸染著一種曖昧，哈利喘不過氣，只能夠默默承受著那越往危險地帶去的觸感，他的身體動彈不得，但與生俱來的反抗性格讓他狠狠瞪著瑞斗，瑞斗卻只是笑得更開心。</p><p>｢這是你自找的。｣</p><p>聽到那嘲諷的聲音，哈利突然明白對方想幹什麼，眼眶盈滿不甘的淚水。<br/>
喪盡天良的傢伙，啊，這就是湯姆．瑞斗。<br/>
是他沒有錯。</p><p>瑞斗將他壓進床的深處，聽哈利的呼吸變得急促，睫毛沾濕淚水，綠眼中閃動的不滿只是讓瑞斗格外興奮，一種無比甜美的誘惑。</p><p>哈利的腦袋被更多他無法控制的感覺充滿，陷入一片空白，當那可恨的男人強制禁錮他，愉悅與痛苦斷斷續續地輪流刺激著哈利的感官，讓他不確定何時可以解脫。每次他只要一呼吸，就會吸入屬於對方的灼熱氣息，耳邊是自己的喊叫，他的不滿、埋怨全都被對方給吞噬，那些他想要掌控的安全感與防衛心被對方給撞得粉碎，他知道，自己招惹了不該招惹的怪物。</p><p>從一開始，他就不該靠近湯姆．瑞斗。<br/>
他居然還天真地以為，只要誠摯道歉，對方就會寬宏大量原諒他，如今看來，對方是不可能會輕易放過他了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全身慵懶地在自己的床上醒來，發覺懷中的小傢伙還在呼呼大睡，昨晚那麼抗拒的模樣彷彿是假的，讓瑞斗暗自竊笑。他的手指輕輕滑過那柔軟的臉頰，四年級生還是有些稚嫩，他本不喜歡對低年級的學生出手，但哈利比較特別一些，他總是能因哈利而改變某些原則。</p><p>拂開男孩臉上垂下的瀏海，眼皮底下那翠綠的眼睛是瑞斗的最愛，他特別喜歡哈利瞪大著眼睛看他，用充滿反抗而無畏的表情，說實話，某種程度算是滿可愛的，當然，他也確實不喜歡有人反駁自己，所以哈利對他來說是又愛又恨。</p><p>手指揉捏那皮膚，低頭輕舔柔軟的唇瓣，鑽入縫隙間攪弄著小巧的舌，恣意品嚐著屬於他的男孩，忍不住發出嘆息。</p><p>｢像你這樣不聽話的小傢伙，該怎麼讓你明白被馴服的快樂？｣</p><p>瑞斗沒想到對方會對自己下藥，當然他不清楚哈利的用意。<br/>
當他喝下解藥恢復理智時，一度想要詛咒哈利．波特，用最殘酷的惡咒折磨愚弄他的人，但轉念一想，他剛好能利用對方的愧疚，這是他與哈利之間的小祕密，哈利掌握在他手中的唯一把柄，這麼久以來他沒能夠掌握任何關於哈利的把柄，如今總算有了。</p><p>這時候，那個男孩醒過來，剛甦醒就開始激烈掙扎，瑞斗放任他跌下床，那肯定摔得很疼，全身赤裸的哈利羞恥地拿起地上的長袍裹住全身。<br/>
哈利似乎打定主意不肯開口說話，瑞斗只是輕笑幾聲。</p><p>｢你打算那樣出去？｣瑞斗問，哈利的臉脹紅著卻說不出話來，｢……你的隱形斗篷我藏在床頭的櫃子中，你可以去拿。｣<br/>
哈利一聽就連忙跑去拿出他的隱形斗篷，這讓哈利安心多了。</p><p>｢哈利，我的愛，｣瑞斗突然走到哈利的背後，輕輕壓住那瘦小的肩膀，他感覺到哈利的身體緊繃，｢不再待一會兒再走嗎？我上午沒課，我知道你也是。｣</p><p>｢不、不用了。｣</p><p>｢你不會認為這樣就扯平了吧？｣湊進耳邊的低語，充滿威脅。</p><p>哈利吃驚得回頭，但還沒能質問就吻封住，｢你、你幹什麼……｣<br/>
他面紅耳赤地想將瑞斗推開，但瑞斗卻牢牢地栓住他，眼底透著滿滿的嘲諷，哈利只覺得對方誘惑人心的臉龐讓人喘不過氣，｢你裝什麼，愛情魔藥早就失效了，如果你是故意想嘲笑我——｣</p><p>｢你知道我的愛情魔藥聞起來是什麼味道？｣</p><p>｢什麼？｣</p><p>｢是你的味道。｣瑞斗湊上哈利頸邊親吻他加速跳動的動脈，嗅取哈利身上的氣息，那親暱的舉動讓哈利全身僵硬，甚至懷疑對方是不是還沒有完全解開愛情魔藥的後遺症，但顯然這些行動是瑞斗有心規劃的。</p><p>｢我不是故意的，我不是想對你下愛情魔藥。｣哈利滿心懺悔地說。</p><p>｢那麼，你是打算對我下毒了。｣</p><p>｢我、我只是想捉弄你，讓你出糗……｣哈利臉頰再次泛紅，他感到不好意思，因為自己做了羞愧的事情，｢要不是你……為什麼你老是把我當成眼中釘，為什麼獨獨對我這樣？到底我哪裡惹你了？｣</p><p>｢全部，哈利，你的全部都招惹我，讓我感覺異常。｣</p><p>哈利．波特，這個名字光是念出來都讓他全身不對勁。<br/>
自從被哈利撞見自己在禁忌森林中做的那些事情後，就特別關注這名學生，哈利就像葛來分多學生該有的那樣直率、毫不屈服、還有些天生的叛逆，但意外地吸引瑞斗，在這樣無聊的學生之中，難得有一個人看穿了自己的真面目。</p><p>｢那又不是我希望的，你可以公平些，你對其他人都很好。｣</p><p>｢你希望我將你與其他無聊的葛萊分多一視同仁？在你試圖用愛情魔藥迷惑我，藉此獲取我的關愛之後？｣ </p><p>｢我沒有想獲取你的關愛！也沒打算下愛情魔藥！那是弗雷和喬治……喔！｣哈利跳起來，他居然一不小心把弗雷和喬治給說了出來，他猜想這將會成為瑞斗調侃他、折磨他的理由，這太糟糕了。</p><p>｢我還是堅持給你特別禮遇，接下來的日子，你會逐漸喜歡上那些甜美的折磨，將我的痕跡烙印在你的腦髓深處。｣瑞斗的手指輕輕撫上哈利的臉頰，觸碰的地方發燙著，那種感覺甚至蔓延全身，｢當然，我也歡迎你隨時來地窖找我。｣</p><p>｢我為什麼要再來找你？我還沒瘋呢。｣哈利倔強地堅持。</p><p>｢那麼我將樂意見你更瘋狂些。｣瑞斗彎起冷笑，像極一條狡猾的蛇，對付不願意聽從他話的人他總是可以使用很多手段來逼迫對方服從，但對於哈利，他想要用特別一點的方法慢慢勸誘。</p><p>當哈利慌忙披著隱形斗篷跑出地窖時，瑞斗難禁莫名的愉悅。</p><p>他猜想自己還得跟這男孩慢慢磨個好些時間才能夠讓男孩明白，與自己對抗不可能有好下場，不會輕易被寬容，因為所有的一切都必須照自己所想的進行，不計手段與代價，他也會讓哈利徹底理解這一點。</p><p>往後的日子，那個男孩將必須付出捉弄他的代價，永遠後悔那一天的事情，每一個清醒的時刻都清楚記憶著湯姆．瑞斗的存在——哈利確實是順利取得了他的心，用某種扭曲的方式——而他將讓哈利如願以償。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者廢話:</p><p>瑞斗癡迷的表現真的很…很不像瑞斗哈哈哈。<br/>想到他甜言蜜語對哈利我就渾身不對勁啊，而且因為內心有偏見，所以遇到哈利和他不喜歡的麻瓜巫女在一起就會很火大，口不擇言，差點形象沒全毀掉。</p><p>瑞斗恢復後，心中想的第一件事情是要怎麼樣弄死哈利，不過他的理智還是克制住他了，幸好只是下藥迷昏哈利而已(???)，總之，在這之後瑞斗更不會放過哈利了，這個設定瑞斗已經七年級所以其實快要畢業了，所以哈利以為自己再忍一年就可以，但哈利應該是很難擺脫瑞斗的XD</p><p>像這樣瑞斗還是學生的架空設定真是不錯啊，兩個人就能夠用一種死對頭的方式在一起，而不是要互相殺死對方的關係了(原作設定真的很讓人頭痛)。</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者廢話:</p><p>想在5/20前趕出這一篇，所以就分為上下兩篇啦。</p><p>跟人討論到，到底魔王要如果碰上愛情魔藥會變成怎麼樣，結果最大的問題點卻在『魔王為什麼會喝下愛情魔藥』，結果無論如何都沒辦法想到佛地魔王喝下愛情魔藥的理由，還必須來自哈利送的，只好讓學生會男主席瑞斗出場哈哈(不然我其實更希望佛地魔喝)，真的想盡辦法才想出這個架構啊。</p><p>雙胞胎某種程度，和瑞斗一樣可以並稱天才，害慘哈利。</p><p>所以這篇也算是5/20的特別篇啦。<br/>另一篇會在5/20以後才刊登，這代表我5/20要刊其他作品的賀文啦哈哈。<br/>總之，我順利讓瑞斗喝下了，這個故事設定就是一個時空大雜燴的架空霍格華茲，七年級有瑞斗的幫派們，哈利他們現在大概四年級，榮恩、妙麗、跩哥都在這個年級，其他年級因為不會出現就不說啦，校長是鄧不利多。</p><p>瑞斗的反應設定就是他不會變得像榮恩那樣癡呆(?)，但是會有點怪怪的，因為他本來就是很擅常隱藏情緒的人，所以不算影響太大，因為他反正從來就沒有真面目示人過，只有在哈利面前，他會說些有的沒的，然後再威脅哈利別說出去，其實…是哈利太遲鈍，不然這也算瑞斗的一種偏愛啊XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>